Człowiek Człowiekowi Wilkiem
by Nastycad
Summary: 17-letni Fenrir Greyback ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje alfa. Siłę, spryt i wystarczającą przewagę wilczej części umysłu, by jak cień podążać za o kilka lat młodszym Remusem Lupinem. Okazuje się jednak, że wilk to nie wilkołak, a chłopaki mają parę spraw do załatwienia. Odrobina slashu, trochę angstu, Huncwoci i wilcze interesy. Rating ulegnie zmianie.


**Witam wszystkich! ^^**  
**Z góry chciałabym zaznaczyć, że jest to mój pierwszy fanfik HP, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam. Wcześniej wolałam czytać i rysować, ale teraz jakoś mnie naszło na napisanie tej historii. Rozdział jest niebetowany więc cóż... z pewnością pojawią się błędy lub przecinki w niewłaściwych miejscach, za co przepraszam. Niektóre nazwy własne mogą być źle przetłumaczone - staram się tego uniknąć, ale nie zawsze się udaje. Jestem bardziej zaznajomiona z angielskim fandomem i przyznam bez bicia, że nie czytałam HP po polsku, co z pewnością nadrobię :)**

**Uwaga: Według angielskiego źródła Greyback urodził się w roku 1965, zaś polskiego – 1960. Jak wiadomo Remus w wieku pięciu lat został pogryziony przez Greybacka po kłótni z jego ojcem, więc nie ma opcji żeby on i Fenrir byli równieśnikami. Nastąpiła spora pomyłka, zatem... kanon idzie się paść ku chwale inwencji twórczej. Ostrzeżenia: będzie slashowo, trochę angstowo, trochę przemocy psychicznej i kilka akcentów humorystycznych. Rating później ulegnie zmianie.**

**A teraz zapraszam do czytania i zachęcam do wyrażenia swojej opinii :)**

**N.**

* * *

**- Rozdział pierwszy - **

_"(...)And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right_  
_So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._  
_Rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid_  
_I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave."_

_Minęło już pięć lat od tamtej nocy, kiedy cała wioska zadrżała w posadach zaatakowana przez ogromnego wilka. Ta Noc w pamięci jej mieszkańców utrwaliła się jako najdłuższa i najgorsza ze wszystkich – zginęło wtedy siedmiu mężczyzn, następnie odniesione rany zabrały na tamten świat kolejne trzy osoby. Szok wywołany stratą był tym większy, że każdy we wsi znał ofiary, lub przynajmniej widział je na co dzień. Nie było bezimiennych trupów – byli mężowie, ojcowie, dzieci i przyjaciele.  
__W ciągu kolejnych lat od tych wydarzeń nie wszyscy zdążyli się otrząsnąć, ale jedno było pewne – od tamtej nocy nic już nie było, jak dawniej. Zmieniły się zasady, tak samo jak zmienili się ludzie, którym w ten czy inny sposób dane było doświadczyć skutków krwawej pożogi._

_Powiadano, że nieszczęście najciężej ze wszystkich dotknęło starego Gunnara Greybacka, który w potyczce z bestią stracił zarówno żonę, jak i syna, zaledwie wówczas pięcioletniego. Strata ta, w połączeniu z litością ze strony mieszkańców nie wpłynęła dobrze na umysł starego weterana – prawdą bowiem było, że Greyback przyszedł tu po wojnie*, której lata odcisnęły na nim piętno. Po ostatniej tragedii każdego miesiąca zaczął więc wyruszać na długie polowania, mające na celu wybicie jak największej liczby żyjących w okolicy wilków – potem dołączyli inni i tak Gunnar został nieoficjalnym przywódcą wioski, ustanawiając tradycję polowań._

_I nagle po tych pięciu latach względny spokój mieszkańców znów został brutalnie zaburzony. Koszmarne sny stały się prawdą, wraz z przeciągłym wyciem, słyszalnym w promieniu wielu mil od zabudowań, a którego źródło zdawało się dochodzić z wewnątrz.  
Wtedy właśnie Greyback został bohaterem, który w pojedynkę pokonał potwora, porzucając resztę kłusowników, by w pojedynkę stawić czoła bestii, pędem wracając do wioski. Wycie ustało, a truchło wilkołaka zostało rzekomo spalone w kłębach czarnego dymu – rzekomo, ponieważ pojawił się ktoś, kto zaczął zadawać pytania._

_Pytania są niebezpieczne i mogą za sobą ciągnąć szereg różnych konsekwencji. Był jednak ktoś, kto zawsze stał na uboczu i nigdy nie dołączył do polowań, nie poddając się zarówno aurze dominacji Gunnara, jak i przekonaniom mieszkańców.  
__Człowiek ten nazywał się Lyall Lupin i w przeciwieństwie do reszty społeczności znał sekret Greybacka, ponieważ wiązał się on z ich wspólnym pochodzeniem – oboje bowiem byli Czarodziejami.  
__Świadomość tego, że krwiobieg ich obu naznaczony jest magią pozwolił Lyallowi dostrzec to, czego nie widziało otoczenie. Jedną z takich rzeczy był fakt, że Gunnar Greyback w rzeczywistości nie tyle zyskał powszechny szacunek, co przywłaszczył go sobie podstępnie, posługując się swoją mocą. A to dawało Lupinowi solidne podstawy do bycia wobec niego nieufnym._

_Dlatego właśnie w dniu, gdy Gunnar wrócił jako zwycięzca, Lyall wprost oświadczył, że widział go biegnącego w stronę domu, sugerując przy tym że ukrywa w nim przemienionego w zwierzę syna._

* * *

_Krew, wszędzie krew..._

_Mnóstwo krwi._

Remus obudził się z wrzaskiem, czując lodowaty strumień wody, boleśnie uderzający go w twarz. Zakrztusił się, z trudem łapiąc głębokie hausty powietrza, gdy rozgorączkowany koszmarem umysł wstrząsał całym jego ciałem, przeszywając każdą komórkę nieopisanym przerażeniem. Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po jasnych plamach dookoła, czując jak zimna woda powoli budzi go z odrętwienia i pozwala skoncentrować wzrok na bladej, zmęczonej twarzy matki, stojącej naprzeciw łóżka.

- Mamo... - poczuł nagły przypływ uczucia, widząc ją stojącą przy nim, rozwiewającą swoją obecnością ostatnie cienie sennych mar.

- Przepraszam, Remusie, nie wiedziałam jak cię obudzić... - głos jego matki zadrżał nieznacznie, gdy dłonią odgarnęła mokre włosy z jego czoła, mierząc mu temperaturę - C-cały czas krzyczałeś i rzucałeś się na łóżku.

- Przepraszam.

- To nie twoja wina, kochanie. Dobrze, że się obudziłeś. Jak się czujesz? Spałeś prawie dwa dni i już miałam napisać list do Madame Pomfrey...

Jego wnętrzności boleśnie skręciły się z poczucia winy, a dłonie zacisnęły na pościeli. Od dnia, kiedy został zaatakowany, a jego ojca niedługo później aresztowano za zabójstwo Gunnara Greybacka nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek nie czuł się winny. To, że żył i chodził do Hogwartu zawdzięczał tylko i wyłącznie swojej matce – gdy na miejsce przybyły służby Ministerstwa Magii, ukryła go w piwnicy i skłamała, że w czasie ataku na wioskę jej syn przebywał u dziadków.  
Potem ciotka Brunhilda z dobrej woli pomogła im przeprowadzić się pod Londyn, gdzie do dziś mieszkali razem, w tym niekończącym się piekle którym było ich życie. I choć w żyłach Hope Lupin nie płynęła nawet kropla magicznej krwi, trwała przy Remusie zawsze, radząc sobie jak tylko mogła ze wciąż powtarzającym się horrorem. Horrorem, w którym on sam nie mógł i nie potrafił jej pomóc, będąc jego źródłem.

- N-nie trzeba, mamo - zdołał w końcu wykrztusić - To będzie dobra pełnia, czuję się naprawdę lepiej niż zwykle. To tylko zły sen." skłamał, a ciężar w jego klatce piersiowej dodatkowo przybrał na wadze.

Nie chciał przyznać, że z wiekiem eliksiry uzdrawiające działały coraz słabiej. Nie chciał widzieć w jej oczach tego bólu i bezradności, której nijak nie mógł zaradzić. Wiedział, że jego matka jest słaba i nienawidził tej świadomości – tego, że bez pomocy rodziny jego ojca a później Dumbledore'a i Madame Pomfrey nie mogłaby z nim żyć, bo stanowił dla niej zagrożenie. Bez pomocy magii, której nie miała oboje skazani byli na śmierć.

Z całej siły zaciskając zęby, zmusił swoje płonące bólem mięśnie do wysiłku, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, by zdjąć mokrą piżamę. Do pełni pozostał już tylko jeden dzień – cały jego organizm buntował się przeciwko zbliżającej się przemianie a i tak już ostre zmysły dodatkowo przybierały na sile, przyprawiając go o migreny. Starając się zapanować nad drżeniem z pomocą delikatnych dłoni matki przebrał się w suchą koszulkę. Całe szczęście większość wody wylała się na niego, nie trzeba więc było zmieniać pościeli – nie był pewien, czy utrzymałby się na nogach, gdyby spróbował wstać.

- Leż, kochanie. Przyniosłam ci więcej wody i trochę silnych tabletek na ból głowy - uśmiechnęła się ze wstydem, znów przeczesując jego włosy - Wiesz, wczoraj skończył się ten eliksir od Madame Pomfrey i...

- Dziękuję, mamo! - przerwał jej, zdobywając się na jak najszczerszy ze swoich uśmiechów i biorąc jej dłoń by ścisnąć ją delikatnie - Dwa dni i będzie po wszystkim. To nic takiego, naprawdę czuję się nieźle. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

Otrzymał pocałunek w czoło i odetchnął głębiej z ulgi. Nie chciał, żeby martwiła się bardziej, niż robiła to nieustannie – dlatego zawsze starał się uśmiechać, rozśmieszać ją lub rozweselać, nieważne jak paskudnie w gruncie rzeczy się czuł. Zasługiwała na wszystko, a on nie zasłużył na nic – była jedyną osobą, dla której zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko, poświęcając siebie samego. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale zanim zdążył uformować pierwsze słowo, przerwał mu głośny dźwięk dzwonka.

- Och..

- W porządku, idź otworzyć. - wyszczerzył się, starając się nie zazgrzytać zębami – jego wyczulony słuch odebrał ten dźwięk z taką siłą, jakby ktoś wrzasnął mu w ucho.

Gdy wyszła, opadł na poduszki, szczelnie okrywając się kocem. Drugą poduszką przezornie zakrył uszy, by oszczędzić sobie następnych dźwięków – skrzypienia uginających się schodów, zgrzytu otwieranych drzwi i ludzkich głosów w przedpokoju.

A potem jego nozdrza wyłapały zapach, który całkowicie go sparaliżował.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback wiedział, że nawet jak na wilkołaka jest wyjątkowo dobrym łowcą.  
Przez te wszystkie lata jego ludzki umysł całkowicie zgrał się z wilkiem, czyniąc go niemal niepokonanym – dlatego pozostawał nieuchwytny. To, że szukała go większość aurorów, a wraz z nimi spece z mugolskiej policji, nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Te żałosne, ludzkie kreatury jak dotychczas nie wiedziały nawet, jak wygląda – błądzili jak dzieci we mgle, chwytając się fałszywych tropów. Psy myśliwskie, naprawdę? Chciał poznać człowieka, który wpadł na ten pomysł, by móc roześmiać mu się w twarz. Niejednokrotnie nawet mieli go tuż pod nosem i nikt _nigdy_ nie zdołał go zauważyć.  
Bezużyteczne kanalie.

Wciągnął powietrze do płuc, delektując się zapachem, którego od tak dawna poszukiwał.  
Nareszcie, po kilku latach przeczesywania kraju na południe zdołał odnaleźć jego źródło.  
Był to dziwnie nęcący, słodki zapach zaprawiony gorzką nutą, której nie mógł pomylić z niczym. Zapach jego młodego.  
Obserwował go od tygodni, jak cień podążając za nim wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł go śledzić – dbając przy tym, by pozostać niezauważonym. Ostrożnie i powoli, by najpierw poznać ludzkie „ja" szczenięcia, mogące stawiać opór. Wszystko zapowiadało się pięknie – odkrył więcej, niż mógł przypuszczać. Więcej, niż to było potrzebne, by bez trudu nad nim zapanować.

Słabości zawsze brały się z ludzkiej strony wilkołaka, dlatego właśnie Fenrir bez żalu zrezygnował ze swojej. Stał się tym, czym był teraz – zwierzęcą kreaturą, w swojej naturze całkowicie wyzbytą człowieczeństwa na rzecz naturalnych instynktów. Tym, czym jego młode również wkrótce się stanie. Zamierzał ofiarować mu tę wolność, całkowicie rujnując barierę, tak krępująco oddzielającą go od wilka. Ach, ludzka rodzina i ludzcy przyjaciele...  
Czuły punkt, a zarazem jak fałszywy.

Oznaczało to, że szczeniak nie zna jeszcze świata i nigdy nie smakował krwi. Nie wiedział, że jego rodziną jest wataha a prawdziwy opiekun to Alfa. Skrępowany w ciele człowieka, ograniczony przez ludzkie szlamy... Miał szczęście, że Fenrir go znalazł, zanim zagryzł się na śmierć. Już wkrótce zostanie uwolniony, najpierw jednak trzeba zająć się jego odrażającym człowieczeństwem.

Przeczesał dłonią swoje przydługie włosy, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w oszklonej szybce drzwi pod numerem szóstym. Wyglądał prawie ludzko – po kąpieli w rzece i zdobyciu ubrań jakiegoś mugolskiego dzieciaka wyglądał na zwykłego szesnastolatka i nikt na ulicy nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Jedynym, co zdradzało jego naturę były zęby, dłonie i żółte błyski w tęczówkach. Bez zainteresowania przyjrzał się swoim paznokciom – bardziej przypominały pazury, sczerniałe nieco przez wzgląd na zbliżającą się pełnię. Już od dawna nie odczuwał typowo ludzkich symptomów nadchodzącej przemiany – jego ciało poddawało się pasywnie wyczekiwaniu na wschód księżyca. Z powrotem zerknął na swoje odbicie, zanim uśmiechnął się do siebie ordynarnie, wciskając guzik dzwonka.

Rozległa się melodyjka, a po dłuższej chwili kroki, którym towarzyszył zapach ludzkiej samicy, zbliżającej się do drzwi. Schował ręce do kieszeni, przesuwając się nieco w cień, by nie ryzykować żółtych odblasków w oczach i uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej ludzkim uśmiechem, gdy zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, pani Lupin. Jestem Dale, kolega Remusa. Czy Remus jest w domu? W środę nie czuł się dobrze, więc pomyślałem że sprawdzę czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Idealne połączenie nieśmiałości, zaniepokojenia i ciekawości w jego głosie sprawiło że zapach samicy zdradził miłe zaskoczenie. Zawahała się jednak, ale po chwili obdarzyła go uśmiechem, przypominając sobie że jej syn rzeczywiście wyszedł w środę z domu, mówiąc że chce się z kimś zobaczyć. Ach, gdyby tylko wiedziała, po co udał się na Nokturn...

- To miło z twojej strony, Dale. Remus jest... chory, ale za kilka dni powinien już wyzdrowieć.

- Czy mógłbym go zobaczyć? - nie dał za wygraną, zabarwiając swój głos odpowiednią dozą skrępowania - Tylko na chwilę. Wie pani, chłopaki się martwią.

Ostatnie zdanie było ryzykowne, ale okazało się dobrym posunięciem. Wzrok pani Lupin stał się miękki – jej woń zmieniła się nieco i Fenrir nie potrafił zrozumieć tej emocji, ale po chwili odsunęła się, gestem zapraszając go do środka.

- Oczywiście, Dale. Postaraj się tylko zachowywać cicho, Remus wciąż nie czuje się dobrze.

Z powagą skinął głową, przekraczając próg domu. Pachniał kurzem, wilgocią, starym drewnem i.. ach. Z piwnicy dochodził niezbyt silny, ale wyczuwalny zapach krwi, potu i uryny. Jego wargi mimowolnie wykrzywiły się w okropnym uśmiechu, gdy ludzka kobieta wyjaśniła mu drogę, sama wycofując się do kuchni. Nareszcie mógł podążyć za tym słodkim, nęcącym zapachem, będącym pieszczotą jego nozdrzy. Cel był tak blisko, że  
wilk wewnątrz niego wydał skowyt pełen ekscytacji i żądzy.

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho.  
Pomieszczenie zadrżało od magii, wypełniającej je wraz z ostrym, przytłaczającym zapachem będącym znakiem drapieżnika. Remus czuł, jak jego serce pragnie wydostać się na wolność, w zawrotnym tempie uderzając o klatkę piersiową. Każda pojedyncza komórka w jego ciele krzyczała o zagrożeniu.

_Niebezpieczeństwo. Uciekać. Ból. Samiec Alfa. Niebezpieczeństwo. Ból Uciekaćuciekaćuciekać!_

Wilk był tak blisko bariery, że mimowolnie zjeżył się, a z jego gardła wyrwało się głębokie, nieludzkie warczenie. Wszystkie mięśnie płonęły z napięcia a paznokcie zaciśniętych pięści do krwi wbijały się w skórę. W progu pojawił się wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopiec, a ludzka część Remusa zdołała jedynie zarejestrować szeroki, podobny do rekina uśmiech, zanim tamten rzucił się na niego, z nieludzką siłą przyszpilając go do łóżka i mocno chwytając za gardło.

"Zachowuj się cicho. Spróbuj pisnąć, a samica zginie" nie wiedział, czy usłyszał słowa, czy to jego zwierzęca część natychmiast zwerbalizowała sygnał.

Z przerażenia nie potrafił myśleć, nie mogąc nawet złapać powietrza, które zostało odcięte przez żelazny uścisk obcego. Wilk wewnątrz niego jęczał i skamlał, wysyłając do mięśni sygnały natychmiastowej ucieczki, niemożliwej ze względu na masę osaczającego go przeciwnika. A potem ludzki umysł Remusa zrozumiał ostrzeżenie i jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zgrozy.

Matce groziło niebezpieczeństwo.

Intruz uśmiechnął się, prezentując rząd ostrych zębów tuż nad jego twarzą, by zaraz pochylić się bardziej, tym razem obwąchując jego szyję. On sam pachniał mokrą sierścią, brudną wodą z rzeki, błotem i krwią innego zwierzęcia, jak królik lub coś większego.

- Tęskniłem za tobą, młode. Cudowny zzzapach - wysyczał mu do ucha, rozluźniając nieco uścisk, by Remus mógł złapać powietrze. A potem całym ciężarem ciała przygwoździł jego klatkę piersiową, wbijając mu kolano w mostek - Podporządkuj się, szczeniaku. Jestem Alfą."

I wtedy właśnie Remus zdołał zebrać wszystkie swoje siły, ostatkiem woli przygotowując się do ął z całą mocą, zębami wściekle rzucając się na odsłonięte gardło wilkołaka. Tamten błyskawicznie ukniknął jego zębów, bez trudu łapiąc go za włosy, by z całej siły uderzć jego głową w ramę łóżka – na tyle mocno, by zadać mu ból, ale nie na tyle, by pozbawić go przytomności. W następnej chwili rozległ się chrapliwy, dźwięczny śmiech, rozjaśniający twarz napastnika tak, że przez chwilę wyglądał niemal jak najzwyklejszy na świecie chłopiec. Roześmiał się naprawdę – był to śmiech szczerze rozbawionego człowieka, bez odrobiny okrucieństwa czy kpiny.

- Nie jesteś gameness**, mój mały - usłyszał Remus, gdy tamten opanował już swoje rozbawienie. Smukłe palce niemal z czułością obrysowały kształt jego policzka, zanim drugie kolano jeszcze mocniej wbiło się w klatkę piersiową - Brak ci na to woli. Poddaj się, albo zmiażdżę każdą kość w ciele twojej matki.

Groźba całkowicie sparaliżowała jego umysł. Trzęsąc się, pozwolił wilczym instynktom powoli przejąć kontrolę nad swoim ciałem - skulił się w sobie, przekręcając głowę na bok, by odsłonić szyję i gardło na znak poddaństwa i kapitulacji. Strach wciąż boleśnie usztywniał jego mięśnie, nie pozwalając mu się skupić na niczym. _Boże, jeśli istniejesz to spraw by moja mama nie przyszła sprawdzić co się dzieje. Musiała usłyszeć hałasy, musiała...  
_Chłopiec roześmiał się znowu, wprost do jego ucha.

- Nie usłyszy. To miejsce jest zabezpieczone moją magią - powiedział dziwnie chełpliwie, z lubością muskając policzkiem rozgrzaną gorączką skórę jego szyi - Dobry chłopiec.

Ciężar ustąpił, a Remusowi zawirowało w głowie przy pierwszym od dłuższego czasu głębszym oddechu płucami. Dopiero teraz mógł w napięciu przyjrzeć się napastnikowi – siedział mu okrakiem na brzuchu, pochylając się nad nim wsparty na ramionach, z dłońmi po bokach jego głowy. Mógł być nie więcej niż cztery, pięć lat starszy od Remusa – wyglądał jak uczniowie ostatnich lat Hogwartu, pomijając fakt że jego twarz była dziwnie mało ludzka a oczy lśniły złotem, przyglądając mu się z chytrym zainteresowaniem. Ciemne, przydługie włosy okalały szczupłą twarz, nie naznaczoną – jak Remusa – bliznami, pomijając jedną, ciągnącą się przez lewe oko szramę. W mugolskich ubraniach – bluzie z kapturem, dżinsach i trampkach które aktualnie naznaczały błotem jego pościel wyglądał karykaturalnie wręcz nie na miejscu. Mimo to jego aura – przesycona magią zwierzęca aura wilkołaka roztaczała wokół niego wrażenie bezwzględnej siły i okrucieństwa, niemożliwe do zignorowania. Remus nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, ale ten zapach... jego zapach sprawiał, że wilk czuł się zagrożony.

- Jestem Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback - nieznajomy zaprezentował mu drapieżny uśmiech, z zadowoleniem mrużąc oczy - To ja zamieniłem cię w tę piękną istotę, którą jesteś. Należysz do mnie i żadna ludzka kreatura nie ma do ciebie prawa. Przyszedłem zabrać cię do domu.

* * *

*Zakładam, że Gunnar Greyback jest imigrantem, który osiadł w Wielkiej Brytranii po II wojnie światowej (Czasy, w których toczyła się też wojna z Grindelwaldem)

** Gameness - brak instyktu samozachowawczego i nieodparta wola walki. Zwierzę posiadające tą cechę, mimo iż jest ciężko ranne walczy dalej, nawet jeśli przegrywa i jest skazane na śmierć.


End file.
